


Water is wet

by ThatFunkyOpossum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Short, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFunkyOpossum/pseuds/ThatFunkyOpossum
Summary: This was just something I wrote for fun. It's very short, with a tiny bit of dragging, but mostly just describing Lance in various metaphoric ways. This might read as fanciful or over done or heavy or pretentious or bloated, but it was just to have a bit of fun. I hope you enjoy it too!





	

Lance was water. It wasn't just his lion or his island home nation, it was how his muscles flowed together like brooks under his skin. It was the rhythm of the ligaments holding his ocean smoothed bones together. Lance's water was the hard thundering of his heart in his chest like the relentless drum of rain on the waves. 

His fury was a hurricane, something that built up and was indiscriminate in its destruction, but wore itself out in moments. 

While Lance's fury was a hurricane, his joy was a geyser. He gushed forth and sprinkled the world with refractions of beautiful and indescribable sights. 

His love was the morning dew. Soft and sweet, gentle. Each drop was an act of adoration, think of them not as individual, but the blanket across the morning grass. 

Lance was water, healing, but destructive. He could change the world forever like a glacier. He could do little more than sustain it for another day. 

Lance was most like water though, that when he was plentiful, you took him for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy a work of fanfic it is YOUR JOB to let them know through comments and Kudos. Interact with authors and let them know when you like their stuff. Have some manners dude, you wouldn't expect grate restaurant service and not leave a tip ey?
> 
> That said I don't expect any comments here, or even kudos. Shit I'll be surprised if anyone even opens it. It was just fun for me! Now go forth and pick a fanfic you like and tell the author:
> 
> how much you liked it  
> What you liked about it  
> What parts you didn't understand if any parts felt slower or awkward, and perhaps ways to improve them  
> If you thought any of the characters were especially well done or especially poorly done. In the latter, tips! 
> 
>  
> 
> Or you can just keyboard smash and scream about how good it was! That's very good too. 
> 
> Have a nice day and kudos/comment on someone's work. It's literally common courtesy, what are we animals?


End file.
